looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes Wiki:Looney Tunes TV Tracker
"THE PLACE TO FIND WHEN AND WHAT LOONEY TUNES ARE ON THE TUBE!" A Small History Back in September 2013, I created a site on Weebly called Toon TV, which was the first site to give out times for just purely cartoons on TV. Within 2 weeks, I grew bored, as I do on most projects, and I stopped updating the site. Then, on November 9th, I went back to Toon TV. The work was still getting to me. So, then I thought, why not do a blog series every week detailing what Looney Tunes cartoons are on TV! And the rest, as they say, is history. Want to see past weeks? Check out our archives! Week of 9/11/16 - 9/17/16 (All Times Eastern) LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. NO LOONEY TUNES AIRINGS ON CARTOON NETWORK THIS WEEK. LOONEY TUNES *9/11/16 - 6am - Boston Quackie/Boulder Wham!/Box Office Bunny/Broom-stick Bunny/Buccaneer Bunny/Bugs and Thugs/Bugs Bunny Rides Again/Bully for Bugs/Bunker Hill Bunny/Bunny Hugged/Bye, Bye Bluebeard/Canary Row/Canned Feud *9/12/16 - 7:30am - Captain Hareblower/Carrotblanca/Cat Feud/Cat's A-Weigh/Cat's Paw/Chariots of Fur/Chaser On The Rocks/Claws in the Lease/Clippety Clobbered/Compressed Hare *9/13/16 - 7:30am - Corn on the Cop/Cracked Quack/Crowing Pains/D'Fightin' Ones/Daffy Duck Hunt/Daffy Flies North/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Design for Leaving/Devil May Hare/Devil's Feud Cake *9/14/16 - 7:30am - Dime to Retire/Don't Give Up the Sheep/Dixie Fryer/Dog Pounded/Don't Axe Me/Double Or Mutton/Dough For The Do Do/Drip Along Daffy/Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare/Dr. Jerkyl's Hide *9/15/16 - 7:30am - Duck Amuck/Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24 1/2th Century/Duck Dodgers in the 24 1/2 Century/Duck Soup to Nuts/Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/Ducking the Devil/Ducksters/Dumb Patrol/Egg Scramble, An/Fair Haired Hare *9/16/16 - 7:30am - False Hare/Fast And Furry-ous/Fast Buck Duck/Fastest And The Mostest/Feather Bluster/Feather Dusted/Feed the Kitty/Feline Frame-up/Fish And Slips/Foghorn Leghorn *9/17/16 - 6am - Fool Coverage/For Scentimental Reasons/Forward March Hare/Fowl Weather/Fox Terror/Foxy by Proxy/Fractured Leghorn, A/Freeze Frame/French Rarebit/Freudy Cat/From Hare To Eternity/From Hare to Heir/Frigid Hare THE LOONEY TUNES SHOW *9/11/16 - 2pm - Best Friends *9/11/16 - 2:30pm - Jailbird and Jailbunny *9/11/16 - 3pm - Members Only *9/12/16 - 2pm - Fish and Visitors *9/12/16 - 2:30pm - Monster Talent *9/12/16 - 3pm - Reunion *9/12/16 - 3:30pm - Devil Dog *9/13/16 - 2pm - Foghorn Leghorn Story *9/13/16 - 2:30pm - Casa de Calma *9/13/16 - 3pm - Eligible Bachelors *9/13/16 - 3:30pm - Newspaper Thief *9/14/16 - 2pm - Bugs & Daffy Get a Job *9/14/16 - 2:30pm - That's My Baby *9/14/16 - 3pm - Sunday Night Slice *9/14/16 - 3:30pm - DMV *9/15/16 - 2pm - Off Duty Cop *9/15/16 - 2:30pm - Working Duck *9/15/16 - 3pm - French Fries *9/15/16 - 3:30pm - Beauty School *9/16/16 - 2pm - Float *9/16/16 - 2:30pm - Shelf *9/16/16 - 3pm - Point, Laser Point *9/16/16 - 3:30pm - Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder *9/17/16 - 2pm - You've Got Hate Mail *9/17/16 - 2:30pm - Bobcats on Three! *9/17/16 - 3pm - Itsy Bisty Gopher WABBIT *9/11/16 - 7pm - Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze/Grim Rabbit /Wringer *9/11/16 - 7:30pm - St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone/White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian *9/12/16 - 7pm - Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit/Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny *9/12/16 - 7:30pm - For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot/Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off *9/13/16 - 7pm - Grim Rabbit /Wringer/Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend *9/13/16 - 7:30pm - White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian/Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy *9/14/16 - 7pm - Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny/Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow *9/14/16 - 7:30pm - Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off/Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me *9/15/16 - 7pm - Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend/Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel *9/15/16 - 7:30pm - Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy/Big Troubles/Manner Maid *9/16/16 - 7pm - Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow/Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation *9/16/16 - 7:30pm - Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me/Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk with Power *9/17/16 - 7pm - Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel/Snow Wabbit/Aromatherapest *9/17/16 - 7:30pm - Big Troubles/Manner Maid/Raising Your Spirits/Dust Bugster NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki